Bound
by Lionella Ayumi
Summary: /Kita putus./Eh? Kenapa?/Hubungan kita tidak jelas. Lebih baik, kita akhiri saja./ for #BBBFluffWeek18 day 4. Prompt : Mantan


_Kita putus._

 **Eh? Kenapa?**

 _Hubungan kita tidak jelas. Lebih baik, kita akhiri saja._

 **Bukankah kita sudah berpacaran? Kita sudah saling berjanji untuk tetap setia.**

 _Dulu aku memang sangat menyayangimu. Tapi, aku bahkan belum pernah bertemu denganmu._

 **Hei, saat SMA atau kuliah nanti kita akan masuk ke sekolah yang sama, 'kan? Entah aku yang ke Pulau Rintis, ataupun kamu yang ke Kualalumpur.**

 _Aku tidak bisa. Maaf._

 **Ay?** **Aya?** **Aya, jawab aku!**

 **•**

 **••**

 **•••**

 **••**

 **Boboiboy Animonsta Studio**

 **Warning : AU, No Super Power, Oneshoot, BoboiboyYaya, OOC, TYPO.**

 **Dedicated for #BBBFluffWeek18**

 **Day 4. Prompt : Mantan**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **•**

 **••**

 **•••**

 **••**

"Ingat, saat pimpinan meniup peluit panjang dengan tangan yang diacungkan ke atas, berarti kendaraan harus dihentikan dari semua arah."

Semua peserta ekskul Patroli Keamanan Sekolah mengangguk mengerti. Boboiboy tersenyum puas melihatnya. Ini tidak sulit, tapi juga tidak mudah.

Materi yang harus dikuasai untuk keamanan lalu lintas tidaklah terlalu banyak. Simpel dan mudah dimengerti juga.

Namun, yang ia khawatirkan adalah saat-saat praktik langsung di jalan. Banyak sekali pengemudi yang nakal dan tidak patuh. Keselamatan nyawa muridnya dipertaruhkan di sini.

"Masih ada yang belum kalian mengerti?" tanyanya.

"Sudah, Pak."

Boboiboy mengangguk senang. Lalu, salah seorang murid di sana mengacungkan tangannya.

"Ya, ada yang ditanyakan, Totoitoy?"

"Kapan kami praktik di jalan?"

Pertanyaan Totoitoy langsung disambut seruan semangat seluruh peserta ekskul.

"Tenang, kita akan praktik hari ini. Saya sudah menjadwalkannya."

"YEAY!"

Boboiboy tersenyum. Setidaknya, antusiasme mereka sedikit meluruhkan kekhawatirannya.

 _Priiiit_

!

Totoitoy meniup peluitnya semangat. Bunyi yang panjang, tanda semua kendaraan harus berhenti. Empat temannya bergerak ke tengah jalan dan merentangkan tangannya masing-masing. Memposisikan diri menjadi penutup.

Semua kendaraan berhenti. Tepat di depan 'penutup' jalan.

Peserta lain yang belum mendapat giliran terjun berpura-pura menjadi penyebrang.

 _Priiiit_!

Setelah semua berhasil sampai di sebrang jalan, Totoitoy kembali meniup peluit dengan bunyi panjang.

Boboiboy yang mengamati semua lagi-lagi tersenyum puas. Ini tidak semenakutkan yang ia bayangkan. Lalu lintas cukup teratur.

"Baik, gantian."

Peserta melakukan rolling posisi. Begitu seterusnya, sampai semua mendapatkan giliran.

Masalah teejadi. Salah satu muridnya terserempet motor dengan pengemudi ugal-ugalan.

"Pak Boy, makasih, ya."

Boboiboy memutar matanya. "Sudah yang kesepuluh."

"Ehehe... iya. Tapi, Totoitoy harus berterimakasih. Kalau tidak, mungkin--"

"Sudah. Yang penting kamu tidak terluka."

"Pak, Pak Boy sudah punya pacar?"

Setelah keheningan yang cukup lama, Boboiboy malah harus menerima pertanyaan seperti itu.

"Belum. Kenapa?" jawabnya agak gugup.

Ia melihat wajah Totoitoy berbinar senang. "Kalau begitu, Pak Boy mau jadi pacar kakakku?"

Boboiboy mengernyit. Bingung dengan sikap muridnya. Untuk apa anak itu memberinya calon? Padahal, Boboiboy bukan siapa-siapanya.

"Ah, terima kasih. Tapi, aku masih ingin sendiri."

"Oh, baiklah."

Rasa bersalah tumbuh dalam hatinya. Baru kali ini ia melihat raut sedih anak itu. Sejak awal, Totoitoy selalu terlihat bahagia saja.

"Aku tidak mau kakakku menjadi perawan tua. Jadi, kalau Pak Boy berubah pikiran, hubungin aku aja."

Boboiboy mengangguk. "Iya. Biar saya pikirkan lagi. Terima kasih."

"Ah, berhenti di sana saja. Aku sudah dekat."

Boboiboy berhenti di depan gang yang ditunjuk Totoitoy. "Hati-hati."

Setelah muridnya itu hilang di belokan gang, Boboiboy menjalankan kembali mobilnya.

Pikirannya bercabang. Dia belum bisa melupakan gadis itu. Kesan yang tertoreh terlalu dalam sehingga menghilangkannya pun membutuhkan waktu yang lama.

"Boy, sampai kapan kamu mau terjebak terus seperti ini? Cinta monyet itu cuma warna masa remaja."

Mimpi apa dia sampai-sampai ia disodori pertanyaan yang begitu sensitif dari dua orang berbeda.

"Atok sudah menemukan calon untukmu. Tidak ada penolakan lagi."

Boboiboy menghela napas. Mendadak, ia merasa tidak memiliki semangat hidup.

"Pergilah ke alamat ini. Atok memberimu kesempatan untuk mengenal gadis itu lebih jauh."

Malam itu juga Boboiboy pergi menemui gadis yang Tok Aba maksud. Awalnya kakeknya itu akan ikut, tapi Boboiboy mencegahnya.

Di sinilah dia. Berdiri gugup di depan pintu rumah gadis itu. Ia sangat yakin alamatnya benar.

Berterimakasihlah pada kedetailan Tok Aba. Beliau memberinya alamat sekaligus peta sederhana khasnya.

"Ketuk pintu, senyum ramah, sapa dengan santun."

Boboiboy menarik napas. Tangannya terangkat. Mengetuk pintu tiga kali.

 _Cklek_.

Boboiboy diam. Si pembuka pintu diam.

"Pak Boy? Ada apa malam-malam?"

Digaruknya pipi kanan dengan wajah bersemu. "A-anu," ucapnya terbata.

"Ma-masuk dulu," ajak Totoitoy.

Boboiboy menurut. Ia kemudian dipersilakan duduk.

"Siapa yang datang, Dek?"

Suara lembut membuatnya mengangkat kepala. Dan, saat itu juga ia terpana. Gadis berkerudung merah jambu dengan pipi dan mata bulat, bibir tipis dan alis yang terbentuk sempurna, ada di depannya. Gadis itu memang persis dengan yang ada di foto, tapi ia tidak menyangka jika aslinya bisa secantik ini.

"Eh? Gurunya Totoitoy? Ada apa? Adik saya nakal di sekolah? Adik saya membuat masalah? Ah, Dek, tolong buatkan minuman."

Totoitoy langsung pergi ke dapur.

"Jadi, ada keperluan apa?"

"A-ah, maaf. Sebelumnya, perkenalkan nama saya Boboiboy. Cucu dari Tok Aba," ucapnya sedikit bergetar karena gugup luar biasa. Diulurkannya tangan kanannya.

Gadis itu terlihat salah tingkah sebelum akhirnya mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Salam khas lawan jenis. "Nama saya Yaya," balasnya.

Totoitoy datang dengan dua gelas teh. Anak itu meletakkannya di atas meja. Masing-masing di depan Boboiboy dan Yaya. Setelah itu, dia pergi.

"Uhm, apa kamu tahu tentang..." ucapannya menggantung. Gadis bernama Yaya itu mengangguk.

"Ya, saya tahu..."

Keduanya diam. Tidak memiliki topik yang pas untuk menjadi bahan obrolan.

"Atok dan orangtuamu memberi kita waktu untuk saling mengenal."

"Um, iya."

Keheningan kembali memeluk keduanya. Boboiboy merutuki dirinya.

"Ayah dan ibumu di mana?" tanya Boboiboy.

"Mereka sedang ke Kualalumpur. Ada rapat dosen."

"Oh, kamu hanya berdua?"

Yaya mengangguk.

Boboiboy meminum sedikit tehnya. "Uhm, saya pamit pulang. Besok ada jadwal piket."

"Baiklah. Hati-hati."

GAGAL TOTAL

Boboiboy mengacak rambutnya frustrasi. Merutuki kebodohannya yang bahkan tidak bisa mencari topik bahasan saat bertemu dengan Yaya.

Memikirkan Yaya, ia jadi teringat dengan mantannya dulu. Aya. Gadis yang ia kenal dari salah satu sosial media. Hanya mengenal. Tidak tahu bagaimana wajahnya. Setiap Boboiboy meminta, Aya selalu menolak.

"Apa mungkin mereka adalah orang yang sama?"

"Tidak. Tidak. Dua belas tahun itu lama. Aya pasti sekarang sudah menemukan jodohnya."

"...atau bahkan sudah memiliki buah hati..."

"ARGH!"

Ia menjambak rambutnya. Bingung dengan kejadian ajaib hari ini. Apa Tuhan sedang berbaik hati padanya sehingga mendatangkan jodohnya dalam wujud bidadari begitu saja? Tanpa sedikitpun usaha darinya?

"Ini egois. Tapi, aku berharap itu kamu."

Jam hampir menunjukkan waktu dini hari. Boboiboy segera bersiap untuk tidur. Besok memang benar jadwal piketnya di depan gerbang. Selain karena tidak ingin telat yang berimpas pada potongan gaji, Boboiboy harus menyiapkan tenaga ekstra untuk setiap jadwal piketnya. Akan banyak siswi yang sengaja datang terlambat. Ia tahu pesonanya cukup menarik, tapi ia tidak minat untuk memilih salah satu dari mereka.

••••

Hari ini Boboiboy memutuskan untuk mengantar Totoitoy pulang. Ia ingin kembali bertemu gadis itu.

Sampai di rumah, Yaya baru pulang bekerja. Dari seragam yang dikenakannya, Boboiboy menebak jika Yaya bekerja di salah satu cabang mini market dekat daerahnya.

Keduanya mengobrol. Kali ini topik cukup berjalan mulus. Yaya juga sepertinya mulai terbiasa dengan dirinya.

••••

Hari ketujuh proses pendekatan. Ternyata, jika sudah kenal, Yaya merupakan tipe gadis yang galak. Namun, meski begitu tidak menyurutkan sedikitpun ketertarikannya.

 _Tunggu!_ _Tertarik?_ _Ia sudah move on?_ _Secepat itu?_

"Boy, aku ke toilet sebentar."

Boboiboy mengangguk. Ia menyalakan ponselnya, membuka salah satu akun sosial media lamanya.

Ia men-scrool beranda. Matanya membelalak saat menemukan akun gadis itu. Padahal, dari yang ia amati, akun gadis itu sudah bertahun-tahun tidak aktif. Dan sekarang, ada postingan baru, sekaligus pemilik akunnya sedang aktif.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Boboiboy membuka aplikasi Messenger lalu menekan ikon bergambar telepon warna biru.

Suara dering terdengar di sebelahnya. Ponsel Yaya.

 _Deg_.

Nama yang terpampang di sana adalah nama akun lamanya. Jadi, Aya dan Yaya adalah orang yang sama?

Kenapa ia baru tahu sekarang? Jika saja sejak awal ia tahu, ia tidak akan mengulur waktu dengan memanfaatkan alibi untuk mengenal lebih jauh.

Sejak ia memutuskan untuk menjadikan seorang Aya sebagai kekasihnya, ia sudah merencanakan untuk menikahi gadis itu. Bagaimanapun keadaannya. Karena baginya, Aya adalah bidadarinya.

Dan, seorang Yaya Yah adalah bidadari dari masa lalunya itu. Aya-nya.

"Boy, kamu kenapa?"

Boboiboy tersentak.

"Ada telepon. Sebentar, aku angkat dulu."

Yaya duduk membelakanginya. "Ha-halo," sapanya.

"Aya, maukah kamu menikah denganku?"

Bahu Yaya menegang. Boboiboy bisa melihatnya.

"Aya, ini aku. Orange Element."

Yaya berbalik kaku. Matanya merah menahan tangis. Terlihat jelas kebahagiaan terpancar dari sana.

"Kamu kemana aja?! Kamu ngilang. Kamu tidak pernah menghubungiki. Kamu--kamu... kamu jahat!" cecar Yaya. Air matanya sudah turun. "Aku masih mencintaimu. Aku masih menunggumu."

"Aya, maukah kamu menikah denganku?" ulang Boboiboy dengan suara serak.

Yaya menatapnya. Mengangguk pasti. "Aku mau."

 _Kita sudah terikat,_ _Diikat oleh Tuhan,_ _Sejauh apapun kita terpisah,_ _sekuat apapun kita menolak,_ _kita tidak memiliki kuasa untuk menghindar._

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **Fin**

 **•**

 **•**

 **A/N**

 **Gaje, ya? Aku bingung lanjutinnya lagi. Sedangkan waktu udah ngejepit banget. Mataku roboh berkali-kali. Baru kali ini nulis romance yang rasanya itu berat banget. Temanya nggak biasa kali, ya? Jadi kayak diperes.**


End file.
